<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raining by mssrj_335</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008973">Raining</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335'>mssrj_335</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FinnPoe Purple Prose [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Finn has feelings about the rain, Finn's feelings mean the world, Finntrospection, Inspired by Music, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Purple Prose, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop, So much schmoop, Standing in the rain, Supportive Poe Dameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rainy day and Poe's in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Poe Dameron, Finnpoe, Poe Dameron/Finn, Stormpilot - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FinnPoe Purple Prose [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Raining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just another little foray into finn's feelings<br/>i just want him to have time for himself, so here it is</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vuNgoYyF7QQ">It’s</a> a rainy day and Poe’s in love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the sound of the rain. He never used to be but Finn's taught him how to love it. How it drips and falls from each leaf. There’s a thousand things to see if he would actually look at it all. Then there’s the sound of it. A thousand quiet voices in the forest’s sprawl, whispering loud enough to be heard together but not loud enough to drown out his heart. There’s greenery. A brightness of burgeoning life. A breathlessness that only comes when spring first stretches and only then. Tender and delicate. He wishes he didn’t have to tread over it. Peering out the window, he takes a deep breath. They’re not outside yet but they will be soon and Poe can already smell it. The scent of rain and cold soil still shaking off winter’s coat. Sometimes the rain can be miserable. But not today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today he’s in love with it all, really. Everything. The whole galaxy, right at this moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But specifically, with Finn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn’s never forgotten his first real rain. Poe can see it in the gentle easing of his back’s firm line. The memory unfolding. He can watch the tension fade, washed away in the gentle spray. Even if it’s been years and rains on this planet are frequent enough, Finn always stands in the first. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s that, buddy?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Finn shrugged, causing Poe to turn to him.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“The rain.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah,” Poe said carefully. “Could be. I guess I’ve seen a lot of it, so it just kind of looks…wet.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Finn huffed but kept staring. There was something Poe was missing, he just couldn’t quite suss it out. Whatever it was had Finn tied in knots, legs and arms crossed over themselves. But he opened up with a sigh. Planted his elbows on his knees in a way that made him inch closer.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Can I…go out? In that?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Poe frowned, cocked his head. “Yeah? I mean it’s not gonna hurt you?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Finn snorted. “I know that, idiot,” he huffed, jostling Poe’s elbow. Friendly, except in the way it made Poe’s breath catch. “I’m not stupid. It’s just water. What I mean is will…would you make fun of me if I, walked out in it?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Poe stopped breathing then. Finn glanced at him, and Poe’s chest felt so tight. “Buddy, I wouldn’t dream of it. But why would you want to?” He grew up on Yavin IV. Rains there were about as common as air. A nuisance. “You’ll get soaked. And you don’t have anything to change into.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Finn’s brow knit like it was a fair point, and it was. They were post-mission. Waiting for a transport since what they came in was destroyed, much to Poe’s chagrin. They were stuck. Nestled together. Shoulder to shoulder, under a scrap of building—the only thing left after their explosive event—sharing warmth in the fading light. Just the two of them. Finn looked at him rather carefully. Almost hesitant.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ve never felt the rain before,” he softly admitted.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“What? It’s rained on Ajan Kloss. You’ve been caught out in it.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It came out more blunt that he would have liked and Finn shuffled in place, drawing his arms in and around himself. Poe felt like such an ass. He just wanted to pry Finn’s arms open and apologize—and sneak in, his brain added—but before he could, Finn sighed.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Forget it.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“No, no!” Poe did try to pry him open then, physically levering his fingers under Finn’s arm to pull him in. “C’mon, I wanna understand. I’m not tryin’ to give you a hard time, I just…”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He trailed off. Gulped. Oh, there was almost green in Finn’s dark eyes. Budding life hidden in the reflection there. Tender hope. Curling and vining through Poe’s throat to his heart and choking any words he might have had.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t know, it seems nice. I—there’s no rain on star destroyers, you know. Before Ajan Kloss, I’d never seen it in person. Never felt it. Have you ever just…stood. In the rain. Like really felt it.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“No…” All his life, with all the rain, he’d never thought to. “Why didn’t you do it on base?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I didn’t want anyone to watch.” Finn answered before he could even ask why, a tight, disgusted tone to his voice. “‘Look at the stormtrooper standing out in the rain, someone’s got his wires crossed. Better bring him back inside before he’s gotta be reprogrammed.’”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Buddy, no one would ever think that.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I wouldn’t think that.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I didn’t want to give them the chance. But…” Finn glanced at him again. Back out at the forest and the rain. The trust implicit. “I’m gonna do it.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Poe’s heart clenched and he squeezed Finn’s arm. Shuffled closer so their thighs pressed together. “You can,” he murmurs. “With me, you can.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Finn nodded, decisively sliding out of his vest and gauntlets, anything that might be ruined, and walked out into the rain.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wanna get in it?” he asks, and Finn smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With nimble fingers, Poe unstraps Finn’s gauntlets. Throws away his belt and blaster as Finn undoes his own. The general even unbuttons his shirt, opening himself in a way he wouldn’t have done five years ago. Poe still remembers the tight-laced way Finn dressed. How he closed himself off behind buttons and high collars—an impetus of control. Now, Poe walks backward out the door, pulling Finn along out into the rain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the first few drops, there’s a gentle easing in Finn’s back. A rounding of his shoulders. The memory unfolding. Tension starts to fade, washed away in the tepid spray, and Poe’s never loved him more. Not with the way Finn walks into the shower, head tilted back. Hands spread just enough to catch the raindrops that fall past his shoulders. Poe’s fingers hang loose around his wrists. His dark eyes fall closed and <em>oh</em>, the smile…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poe gets it now. After some thought, after some talks. He understands. For Finn, it wasn’t just walking out into the rain. It was never just that. It was walking to his first taste of freedom. Time, at last, to just feel. Not be pulled any which way by the powers that be. Not ordered into battle by the Resistance or First Order. In that sliver of a moment, Finn gave himself something no one else ever could. He gave himself time. And he deserved every moment of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Years later, it’s tradition. Finn always goes out. He takes the time for himself. Sometimes alone. Sometimes Poe follows. He always encourages. Together, after, they change into something dry. Enjoy a warm drink and watch the rain a while more. Each time, Poe presses a kiss to the corner of Finn’s soft smile, feeling more privileged than he ever had before. He gets to share this. With Finn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s raining, and Poe’s in love.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>